1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a headband or a fastening device for applying pressure to the back of a human head for therapeutic effects, and more particularly to a device that applies bilateral pressure to the occipital region to improve the circulation of cerebrospinal fluid.
2. Background Of The Invention
The human body is continually subjected to physical and other forms of stress that can stimulate the occurrence of a variety of ailments or otherwise cause detrimental effects to one's physical health or well-being. Physical stresses can include injuries stemming from birth trauma, automotive accidents, athletic exertions, or postural problems. Other forms of stress can occur from psychological tension or emotional disturbances, which may be caused by depression or anxiety. The occurrence of stress may manifest as muscle tension, which in turn may tighten the muscles around the head and neck. Severe or prolonged muscle tension in the area surrounding the cranium may distort the alignment of cranial bones.
Within the human cranium, cerebrospinal fluid fills the ventricles of the brain and occupies the subarachnoid space. The fluid is a clear watery fluid that remains in constant circulation throughout the brain and the spinal cord. The cerebrospinal fluid acts as both a protective cushion against injury and a carrier of nutrients and proteins that provide nourishment to the brain for normal functioning.
Cerebrospinal fluid drains from the lateral ventricles through the interventricular foramina of Monro into the third ventricle. This fluid then combines with that produced by the choroid plexus of the third ventricle, and then passes through the cerebral aqueduct of Sylvius into the fourth ventricle. The fluid escapes from the fourth ventricle through openings in its roof, the median foramen of Magendie and the two lateral foramina of Luschka. From the foramina of the fourth ventricle the fluid enters the subarachnoid space. Henry Gray and Charles Goss, Gray's Anatomy, Lea & Febiger, 1973.
There are four major rhythmic pulsations from fluid circulation within the cranium. Blood flows from cardiovascular circulation between 60 to 72 times per minute to provide circulation throughout the brain and the entire body. Oxygen is provided to the vascular system through respiratory circulation at 14 to 19 times per minute. There is also a sutural pulsations at 14 to 19 times per minute and dural pulsations movement at 6 to 8 times per minute, which are measured as a cranial rhythm index. These rhythmic pulsations affect the circulation of cerebrospinal fluid.
With regard to fourth rhythmic pulsation, this flexion/extension movement provides tension changes to the membrane, within the dural system. Dural flexion occurs when the distance from the internal margin of the lamboid and the superior posterior margin of the sphenobasilar articulation decreases in distance. This decrease in distance produces a slight tension to the external margin of the falx cerebrum, falx cerebullum, and the falx tentorium. The internal margin of the membrane produces a slight relaxation of the falx cerebrum, falx cerebellum, and the falx tentorium. This membrane tension change allows the external cisterns and superior sagital sinus to decrease in volume and size. When this takes place, the ventricles of the brain increase in volume and size. The cerebrospinal fluid moves with the fluctations of this rhythmic cycle.
If the skeletal structure in the cranium is improperly aligned, it is possible that the cerebrospinal fluid cannot provide optimal circulation throughout the cerebrum. By applying pressure to the cranium, it is possible to stimulate greater circulation to reverse, or at least reduce the harmful effects of suboptimal cerebrospinal fluid flow. In 1939, Dr. William Garner Sutherland, DO, experimented with a technique of applying pressure to the occipital region of the head to cause a compression of the fourth ventricle, adjacent to the cerebellum. Traditionally called a "CV-4" technique, a therapist presses against the occiput and to apply resistance against movement to modify the activity of the craniosacral system. This can induce a "still-point" that can enhance the flow of cerebrospinal fluid throughout the cerebrum. Upon reaching a "still-point," a patient can enjoy a sense of relaxation.
A subject must remain immobile in order to induce a "still point." Thus, previous methods or devices for inducing relaxation by applying pressure to the occipital region require the assistance of a therapist, or devices that require a patient to remain immobile while receiving treatment. The inconvenience of relying upon another to provide treatment and remaining in a still position during a treatment process greatly reduces the benefits of the treatment and limits the opportunities for achieving a state of relaxation from the application of occipital pressure.